1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an α-alumina particle having a high α-ratio and small average primary particle diameter.
2. Description of Related Art
An α-alumina particle is one of aluminum oxides, and is widely used as a raw material to produce sintered bodies such as cutting tools or bioceramics.
An α-alumina particle is required to have a high α-ratio and average primary particle diameter in view of lowering a sintering temperature to obtain a sintered body from the α-alumina particle.
As the method for producing an α-alumina particle, there are known a method comprising a step of calcining an α-alumina precursor containing a seed crystal. (for example, JP-A No. 62-128918).
However, according to a conventional method, an α-alumina particle having a high α-ratio and small average primary particle diameter is not easily produced.